Admintance
by BloodFoxDemon
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto finally admit how they feel for each other not to good with summaries sorry


Team 7 was waiting for their sensei on the bridge

Team 7 consisted of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchia and Sakura Haruno

Sakura was bugging Sasuke to go out with her however, he had other things on his mind

Sasuke '**Naruto is gorgeous, My plan should work if I can just get rid of Sakura'**

Naruto was glaring at Sasuke and Sakura but for a different reason then Sasuke thought

Naruto '**If only Sasuke knew I loved him and not Sakura'**

Sakura - "_**Sasuke go out with me please"**_

Sasuke - "_**No get off me"**_

Sasuke finally got Sakura off him when Kakashi arrived

Kakashi - " _**Sorry I'm late I saw an old lady and I had to help her" **_then disappeared in a poof of smoke

Naruto and Sakura - "_**LIAR"**_

Kakashi - " _**No missions today you get the day off"**_

Naruto - "_**How are we supposed to get stronger if we never have any missions"**_

Sakura - "_**There are better things to do then to train Naruto , Bye Sasuke"**_

Sasuke - '**We're finally alone' " **_**Hey Naruto wanna spar"**_

Naruto - "_**Sure your on Sasuke"**_

They spared for a couple before stopping in a draw

Sasuke - "_**Hey Naruto you live alone right?"**_

Naruto - "_**Yeah"**_

Sasuke - " _**Would uh you like to um come live with me" **__'I Hope he say yes'_

Naruto - "_**Are you serious?"**_

Sasuke - "_**Yeah"**_

Naruto - " _**Well then Hell Yes I mean sure"**_

Sasuke and Naruto still shocked at what they had said but pretended like everything was fine

Sasuke - "_**Alright lets go get your stuff"**_

Naruto - "_**Thanks Sasuke"**_

Sasuke - " _**No problem" **__'Anything for you Naruto'_

Naruto - "_**Now if Kakashi would actually train us"**_

Sasuke - '_Perfect' "__**Hey Naruto we can train together and I know a way we can build up chakra"**_

Naruto - "_**Great when can we start"**_

Sasuke - "_**Right now if you want"**_

Sasuke begins to get closer to Naruto

Naruto - "_**Sasuke what are you doing?"**_

Sasuke - " _**Starting your training of course trust me you'll enjoy it"**_

Naruto " _**Well Alright"**_

-Back At The Uchia Manner-

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and laid him on the bed and climbed on top of him.

Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's and poured all of his love into the kiss.

Sasuke released the kiss to gauge Naruto's reaction

Naruto had a look of confusion on his face

Naruto - "_**Sasuke, why…why did you do that?"**_

Sasuke - '_Well now or never' "__**I…..I love you Naruto"**_

Naruto - "_**I love you to Sasuke"**_

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto's lips for his own once again Naruto kissed back passionately

Sasuke ran his tongue along Narutos bottom lip asking for entrance Naruto happily gave it.

Sasuke removed his and Narutos shirt in one swift movement of his kunai.

He moved to Narutos neck sucking and lapping at Narutos pulse pint

Naruto - "_**mmmm Sasuke"**_

Sasuke bit down until he drew blood

Sasuke moved down to Narutos chest and began sucking and nipping his right nipple then went to the other one.

Sasuke moved to remove the rest of Narutos clothing

Naruto flipped Sasuke and finished removing what clothes he had left. He began to look at Sasuke and stopped when he came to his large member. Naruto engulfed Sasuke and began swirling his tongue around him.

Sasuke - "_**oh god Naruto"**_

Naruto began to go harder and faster till Sasuke came into his mouth swallowing it

Sasuke flipped Naruto so he was on bottom again

Sasuke - "_**Now its your turn Naruto"**_

Naruto - "_**Sas…Saaasuuukeee" **_screamed Naruto as he came into Sasukes mouth

Sasuke reached for the lube under his pillow and spread some on his fingers.

Sasuke "_**This might hurt a bit"**_

He pushed his fingers into Narutos entrance and started to probe

Naruto - "_**Saaasuuukeeee ah oh god"**_

Sasuke hit's the spot a few more times and positions himself at Narutos entrance

Naruto - "_**Hurry up Sasuke I want you inside me"**_

Sasuke thrusted in and out of Naruto

Naruto - "_**harder Sasuke"**_

Sasuke slammed into Naruto

Naruto - "_**fuck Saaasuukeee aahh"**_

Sasuke - "_**Nartuutooo"  
**_Naruto came onto their stomachs and Sasuke came inside Naruto

Naruto - "_**You turn"**_

Naruto sucked on Sasukes neck and grabbed onto Sasukes member pumping profusely

Sasuke - "mmmm Naruto"

Sasuke came into Narutos hand

Naruto slammed into Sasukes entrance without mercy

Sasuke - "_**NARUUUTOOO!!!" **_

Naruto - "_**SAAASUUKEEEE!!!"**_

Naruto came into Sasuke and Sasuke came on them

Sasuke kissed Naruto one more time before they both fell asleep

Naruto woke with the sun shining in his eyes and found Sasuke looking at him

Naruto - "_**Good Morning Sasuke"**_

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto passionately

Sasuke - "_**Good Morning Naruto, you know I love you with all my heart since the first time day I saw you"**_

Naruto - "_**Sasuke?"**_

Sasuke - "_**Naruto will you marry me?"**_

Naruto - "_**Yes I will marry you Sasuke"**_

Sasuke - "_**Now lets go take a shower and then go tell everyone"**_

Naruto - "_**Okay and maybe redo last night in the shower"**_

Sasuke - "_**Of course"**_


End file.
